


the aftermath

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Counter Sex, Emotions, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Eve and Julian face each other for the first time following Eve's Party.
Relationships: Eve Fletcher/Julian Spitzer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> So glad to see this request, I hope you enjoy this.

Eve saw Julian’s skateboard laying in the patch of grass in front of her house before she saw him. He was sitting on her stoop, elbows resting on his knees, long hair falling in his face. She drove past her house and circled back, finding a spot to park on her side of the block a few houses away. She let her head fall back onto the head rest. It had been a long day; she had driven Brendan back to school and then back home and her foot was still in that fucking boot.

She had mostly been ignoring Julian's texts all weekend, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that he was there on her stoop, still fighting for them. Still pushing her to accept that his interest in her was real, more than just attraction; that it wasn't just about the chase. He wanted her. Her mind flashed to his tongue licking at her entrance and she flushed. _Get a grip, Eve._ She couldn't help but be reminded, especially after today, that he was Brendan's age, his classmate for fuck sake. And yet...and yet. He had been camped out for who knows how long, waiting for her.

"Okay, Eve, you've got this. Just tell him as much as you enjoyed it, you were wrapped up in the evening, and it can't happen again."

_Fuck._

Who was she kidding? She desperately wanted it to happen again. But was that really fair to Julian? She didn't know. She unbuckled her seatbelt and then flipped the visor mirror down to finger brush her hair. She looked tired. _Felt tired._ As much as she wanted to, she couldn't hide out in her van all night, so she grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and headed up the sidewalk toward her front door.

Julian noticed her when she was about 20 feet away. When he looked up and smiled that half smile of his, her heart leapt into her throat. Her mouth became impossibly dry. Her feet hadn't gotten the memo and they propelled her forward, pushing them closer and closer together. Julian stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked as nervous as she felt.

"Hey," he said. She found the soft tone of his voice incredibly sexy, and she was holding onto the fact that just one word out his mouth could put her at ease.

"Hey," she parroted, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, if that's okay. I’m starting to get cold."

"How long have you been sitting here?"

Julian pulled out his phone, returning it to his pocket with a sheepish grin on his lips. "40 minutes." It came out more like a question.

"How long have you really been sitting out here?"

"Two hours."

"Julian, really?"

"I wasn't sure if he was at state or university, so I wasn't really sure when you would be back…"

"And?" Eve prodded.

"And, your phone is still busted. And I knew if I didn't see you when you got home, you would tell me not to come. Tell me you were tired, or whatever."

"I am tired, Julian. But I'm also glad you're here." _Well, you can't take that back now, Eve._

Eve unlocked the door and opened it quickly- just in time to see Julian flip his skateboard easily into his hand and tuck it under his arm in one swift motion. His movements were so effortless; Eve couldn't help but stare.

"Shall we go in?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry." Eve fumbled, trying to get a grip. She pushed into the foyer. 

Julian tucked his skateboard against the entryway wall and waited for her direction.

She dumped her purse and jacket on the chair and hobbled to the kitchen. She felt clumsy and unsteady and her physical injury only heightened her anxiety. When she made it into the kitchen she pulled two beers from the fridge; when she turned to hand one to Julian, she caught him staring at her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

"Oh, stop." Eve set the beers on the counter. 

"I'm serious, Eve. I haven't stopped thinking about you. About Friday night. What do I have to do to convince you I want this?"

"I know you _think_ you want it. Though, I'm not even sure what 'this' is? Sex? Friends with benefits? More?"

"You, Eve. I want you! I want to know everything about you. How you take your coffee, why you're taking classes, why you never finished school. I want to know what your dreams are."

Eve inhaled sharply. She felt even more unsteady now. He was passionate and vulnerable and emptying his heart out to her. It was the kind of emotional display she thought wasn't possible from the men in her life. Her dreams…

"It might be a little late for me on that front."

"What are you talking about? You're never too old to dream."

"Do you even know how old I am?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Julian," Eve sighed, "I respect you too much to lie to you. We have amazing chemistry. I think you're charming and sweet. But this is more complicated than I think you understand."

"I'm not a kid. Do you even know how old I am?"

"19."

"20."

"Okay."

"I don’t tell many people this. My birthday is in the fall, so I didn't start kindergarten until I was almost six. Then I got held back a year because I'm quiet and for some reason our society equates that with stupid. But look, none of that matters. What matters is…"

Before Eve could protest Julian was on her, kissing her, slender but strong frame pressing into her. She stumbled back a little, but his hands were around her instantly, holding her steady, holding him to her. She was wearing a billowy dress and could feel his erection straining against his tight jeans. She could feel her own wetness beginning to pool in her underwear. Her arousal had been thrumming since she recalled him eating her out, and this show of passion was like lighting a match into a full gas tank. He backed her into the counter and continued exploring her mouth with his. His hands now free, they roamed her body, leaving trails of heat in their wake. She couldn't help pulling on his shirt, cupping his neck, reaching her fingers into his hair. Her clit was on fire and she couldn't think about anything else but getting him inside of her.

"Counter. Now."

He lifted her onto the edge with surprising ease. She pulled his black shirt over his head and spent a moment really admiring his six pack. In some ways, their first night together was a blur. The mix of alcohol, pain killers, euphoria, and Amanda made the details of Julian's body hard to focus on. But now, now she could openly appraise him. Skateboarding kept him incredibly lean and evidently also created excellent muscle definition. He mistook her appraisal as hesitancy.

"Are you sure?" he asked, making eye contact with her.

She waited a beat, staring back at him. Of course she wasn't sure. Could this be anything more than sex on her kitchen countertop? She didn’t know, but in that moment, she decided she didn't care.

She pressed a comparably chaste kiss to his lips.

"I'm sure."

Julian wasted no time. He nearly pulled her off the counter getting her underwear down. He pulled a condom out of his back pocket and shoved his pants and briefs down his legs, not bothering to take off his shoes. Eve rested back on her elbows, dress hiked to her chest. She couldn't help but lick her lips, watching him roll the condom onto his long shaft. He was stunning. Perfectly proportioned. He pulled her to the edge of the counter; his height advantage was about to be put to good use.

Eve brushed the hair out of his eyes. When he looked at her like this, like he couldn't imagine being anywhere else, doing anything else, she forgot to breathe.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not breaking eye contact.

Eve hooked her legs around his hips and leaned in to kiss him languidly, his erection pressed between their stomachs, refusing to go unacknowledged.

"Fuck me," Eve comanded into his ear.

He held her by the hips, positioning himself into her. She was throbbing and open, his girth fit her perfectly. She felt full and he never took his eyes off her as he slowly eased in. They found a rhythm, Julian firmly thrusting into Eve, Eve's heels pressing into his back just above his ass, helping to guide him. She didn’t even care about the boot, couldn’t feel the pain. She held onto his shoulders and closed her eyes, focusing on how each thrust sent her closer to climax. When she opened her eyes, he was there, waiting for her, watching her, learning each ragged breath. He kissed her again and pushed his long fingers into her hair, strong thumbs cupping her cheek bones.

He whispered into her ear, "I'm close. If you're not—"

"I'm...almost…"

Her breath was coming in gasps, chest flushed. Her dress had fallen over them and nothing seemed to matter to Julian except bringing her to orgasm. He thrust into her with purpose and when he sucked at her neck, his tongue finding her ear, it sent her tumbling over the edge. Her orgasm squeezed around him and she felt him convulsing into her shortly after.

She released her hold on him and he slid out of her slowly. He ditched his condom and pulled his pants up before moving back between her legs, holding their bodies close. They were both sticky with sweat and satiated. Eve rested her head on his shoulder. Julian stroked her back. _Now what?_ Somehow her brain always took her back to this place, to the unknown.

Eve didn't know how long they stayed there, holding each other. But, she was starting to get a chill and should probably pee. She adjusted slightly and Julian broke their embrace.

"Want to order in? I know a good Thai place that delivers."

Eve smiled at him. She wasn't sure how he was so carefree, so sure of himself, of this. Whatever this was. But, she sure hoped she got to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the awesome LearnedFoot.


End file.
